Heretofore, syringe injecting devices have been somewhat complicated in the carrying of the syringe and the mechanism for releasing the part that carries the syringe to cause the needle to be quickly impelled into the body which is to receive the contents of the syringe. Primarily, the devices have all utilized combination insertion and injecting mechanisms which multiply the parts and can be a source of malfunction. Examples of prior art designs are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,295,849 and 2,918,063 and British Specification No. 1,242,060.